


Кошачья история

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Котики [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Furry, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Rimming, Romance, alpha Richard Oakdell, omega Roque Alva
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Бороться с внутренним зверем тяжело, но возможно.
Relationships: Richard Oakdell/Roque Alva
Series: Котики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Кошачья история

**Author's Note:**

> Бета melissakora, спасибо ей)  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015 для команды ОЭ.

Утренняя тренировка не задалась с самого начала. 

— Сколько можно считать ворон? 

Два клинка со звоном столкнулись, сталь возмущенно загудела, удар отозвался резкой болью в кисти. От неожиданности Дик выпустил оружие, прижав к груди пострадавшую руку. 

— Отвратительно, — сообщил Алва, отбрасывая свою шпагу. Вторя его словам, черный хвост раздраженно хлестнул по затянутому в бархат бедру. — Я знал, что вы медлительны и неповоротливы, однако сегодня вам удалось возвести эти качества в превосходную степень. 

Дик обиженно насупился. Возможно, он действительно пропустил несколько элементарных выпадов, но в том не было его вины. От Алвы исходил совершенно бесподобный аромат, который действовал на Дика как приворотное зелье. Тонкий, призывный, он дразнил, заставлял принюхиваться, вытеснял из головы все здравые мысли. Впрочем, сопротивляться остаточному флеру удавалось сравнительно легко. Еще вчера запах был таким насыщенным и интенсивным, что Дика буквально выкручивало от желания, волоком тянуло по коридорам и лестницам вверх, к заветной двери с узором из закатных кошек. 

Раздосадовано вздохнув, Алва накрыл ладонями виски. Черные уши поникли, припухшие веки сомкнулись, и только теперь, когда угроза напороться на едкий взгляд миновала, Дик осмелился прямо посмотреть на своего монсеньора. Тот выглядел уставшим и недовольным, с болезненно бледным лицом, потрескавшимися губами и серыми тенями у глаз. «Ему все еще плохо, — подумал Дик. — Ему плохо, вот он и шипит». 

— С меня хватит, можете быть свободны, — не отнимая рук, Алва развернулся и зашагал к крыльцу. 

Дик хотел было последовать за ним, вернее, за шлейфом чарующего запаха, но вовремя остановился. Алве такое точно не понравится. Как и все прочее, что напрямую касалось их общей кошачьей натуры. В памяти снова всплыло сухое предупреждение, услышанное в первый же день службы: 

— Если вы хотя бы попробуете воспользоваться моей беспомощностью во время эструса, я вас пристрелю. 

Воспитанный в строгости, Дик никак не ожидал, что с ним в лоб заговорят о подобных вещах. Стоило бы оскорбиться, но вместо этого он, запинаясь и краснея, поклялся, что будет вести себя по-рыцарски и никогда не предаст доверие монсеньора. Алва в ответ лишь усмехнулся так, будто заключил сам с собой забавное пари. И Дик твердо решил сдержать данное слово, даже не подозревая, какую тяжкую ношу на себя берет. 

За минувшие недели они с Алвой почти не встречались, хотя всякий раз по пути в библиотеку или во двор Дик ловил едва ощутимый след чего-то пряного и тягучего. Он непроизвольно замирал у широких ступеней, желая из множества запахов — деревянных панелей, медных шандалов и свежего хлеба — выделить тот, от которого на душе разливалось ласковое тепло. Когда Алва подходил к нему сам или зачем-то повелевал приблизиться, Дик незаметно вдыхал полной грудью напоенный соблазном воздух, млел, как бывало после пары бокалов «Черной крови», и говорил несуразности, давая Алве массу поводов для насмешек. 

Но четыре дня назад все изменилось. Дик как раз шел в свою комнату, когда парадные двери с тихим скрипом распахнулись, пропуская хозяина дома. Алва нетвердой походкой пересек холл и, взявшись за перила, стал медленно подниматься. Дик застыл, пораженный увиденным, — неужели никогда не пьянеющий Рокэ Алва все-таки умудрился где-то набраться до закатных тварей? — а потом его накрыло жаркой волной влекущего запаха. Все предметы мгновенно выцвели, будто Дик превратился в героя старой гравюры, действительность подернулась мутной пеленой, из которой единственным четким пятном выступал силуэт Алвы. Когда они поравнялись, Дик бездумно потянулся вперед, еще толком не понимая, что хочет сделать, но Алва выставил руку в предостерегающем жесте. 

— Не вздумайте, — его голос звучал хрипло, незнакомо низко. На порозовевшем лице алым горели губы, жадный взгляд почти осязаемо шарил по фигуре Дика, дыхание частило и сбивалось. 

Щеки опалило стыдом. Дик отшатнулся, привалился к мраморному столбику и пробормотал, в душе желая провалиться сквозь землю: 

— Я не... монсеньор, я же поклялся... 

— Вот и посмотрим, чего стоят ваши клятвы, — напоследок глянув на Дика так, что он на миг забыл, как дышать, Алва отвернулся. 

Дик потерянно смотрел на угол, за которым скрылся кончик нервно подрагивающего хвоста, а в легкой, словно бы чужой голове царил совершенный раздрай. Что же это получается? Он только что пытался зажать своего монсеньора у первой попавшейся стены? Но как так вышло? Дик ведь не распущенный! Однако голос разума был слишком слаб, чтобы заглушить другие мысли. Темные, звериные, растревоженные кошачьей кровью. Дик оказался недостаточно хорош для обладателя этого чудесного запаха, и теперь ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий удержать себя в руках. Мучительно хотелось догнать Алву — неважно как, хоть ползком, хоть на коленях — и любой ценой заслужить его благосклонность. 

Борясь с дурманом, Дик заперся в своей комнате, погасил свечи и отбросил ключ в темноту, чтобы не искушать себя больше необходимого. Только вот запретить себе думать у него никак не выходило. Манящий запах намертво въелся в ноздри, затмевая все прочее, ударяя в голову с каждым вдохом. Что сейчас делает Алва? Как укрощает свою природу? Мечется ли по спальне, не зная успокоения? А может, лежит на кровати, раскинув ноги? Дик сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы — картинка оказалась слишком живой, и воображение тут же показало ее во всех подробностях. Представлять себе распаленного Алву, который выгибается на смятых простынях, отчаянно желая заполучить то единственное, что способно унять животную похоть в телах кошачьих детей, было так неправильно, но вместе с тем так сладко... 

Он сейчас один. Беззащитный как никогда. 

Дик не помнил, как нашарил ключ, как щелкнул механизм замка, как позади остался лестничный пролет и два коридора. Его вела потребность, более сильная, чем голод и жажда, чем даже необходимость дышать, потому что без воздуха Дик смог бы протянуть пару минут, а без уверенности, что Алве сейчас ничего не угрожает, — уже вряд ли. Пусть он сам скован своим обещанием, пусть он сам не сможет прикоснуться к Алве даже пальцем, но быть рядом, видеть, охранять его от других он просто обязан. 

Дверь оказалась не заперта, но как только Дик ступил на порог, на него нацелилось дуло мушкета. У постели Алвы сидел Хуан, судя по виду, не намеренный церемониться с нежданными гостями. 

— Дальше ни шагу. 

— Я не трону, — говорить было тяжело, почти невозможно. В горле клокотало, хотелось сорваться на рык, чтобы мешающий человек испугался, сбежал куда подальше. Дик не боялся пули, разбуженный запахом зверь знал, как правильно защищаться. О ловкости кошачьих детей простецы слагали легенды. Пока Хуан нажмет на спусковой крючок, Дик успеет упасть и перекатиться ему под ноги, а там уже рывок за лодыжку — и можно приставлять зубы к беззащитной шее противника. 

На кровати кто-то зашевелился. Дик опустил взгляд, и на миг его даже немного отрезвило — Алва лежал, спеленатый по рукам и ногам, точно буйнопомешанный; веревка, которой были связаны предплечья и голени, крепилась к кроватным столбикам, словно он очутился на ложе дыбы; во рту была деревянная пластина, не позволявшая сомкнуть челюсти; глаза потеряли всякую осмысленность, а хвост лихорадочно скользил по постели. Капельки пота блестели на лбу, грудные мышцы напряглись в тщетной попытке освободить руки. Ему было плохо, он хотел выпутаться, а Хуан спокойно смотрел на это! 

— Развяжи его! — Дик ощерился, поджал уши, готовясь кинуться. Рот наполнился слюной, на языке стало солоно. Что-то древнее глубоко внутри помнило вкус теплого мяса и наслаждалось страхом в глазах добычи. Ужасаться себе было слишком поздно, зверь рвался спасать того, кого считал своей парой, и человеческая жизнь для него не значила ровным счетом ничего. 

— Ни с места! — рявкнул Хуан. — Соберано сам так приказал. 

Эти слова не сразу достигли помутненного рассудка. Дик привалился к косяку, не отрывая глаз от сведенной судорогой фигуры. Алва выгнулся, под натянутой тканью рубашки проступили ребра, в паху обозначилась заметная выпуклость. Он совсем не владел собой. Зверь не знал стыда, не знал пиетета, не знал опаски и фамильной вражды, поэтому Дик без стеснения глядел на своего монсеньора, жадно вбирая мельчайшие детали — разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, искаженное мукой лицо, пятна пота на белом хлопке. Запах, желанный, острый, почти больной, пропитал всю комнату, растекся по жилам, захватив контроль над телом и чувствами Дика. Ноги ослабели, и лишь ценой немыслимых усилий он сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не распластаться по полу, моля Алву снять свой запрет. 

Следующие три дня растворились в мареве вожделения. Разум Дика был погружен в туман, сквозь который пробивались отдельные звуки. Гортанные стоны, скрип веревок по полированному дереву, тихий голос Хуана, ласково втолковывающий своему господину что-то на кэналлийском. Страшнее всего была пытка желанием. Постоянным, жгучим, неутихающим. На нее наслоились жажда, боль в затвердевшей плоти, невозможность заснуть даже со снотворным. Это был Закат. Это было хуже Заката. Время от времени кто-то помогал Дику отлипнуть от стены и, непрестанно повторяя «сейчас вернетесь», отводил в купальню, окатывал холодной водой, сжимал в ладони саднящий член, быстро доводя до разрядки, и одевал в сухое. Дик едва все это терпел — собственнический инстинкт неодолимо требовал видеть Алву. Зверь сходил с ума, бесился от ревности, он не мог допустить, чтобы его избранник случайно достался другому. 

Прошлым вечером безумие отпустило, и вымотанный до предела Дик провалился в тяжелый сон. Проснулся он от того, что Пепе тряс его за плечо. Дик долго не мог понять, чего от него хотят, но после фразы «соберано ждет вас на тренировку» тело само вспомнило, что нужно делать. Дик торопливо умылся, натянул первую попавшуюся одежду и выскочил на лестницу, лишь тут осознав, что провел ночь в своей комнате. Значит, все уже закончилось? Хвала Создателю! 

***

После тренировки Дик долго не находил себе места. Он пробовал читать, но ни Дидерих, ни Пфейтфайер не развеивали беспокойства. Несмотря на то, что эструс миновал, Дика непреодолимо влекло к Алве, вот только уважительной причины и дальше навязывать ему свое общество не было. Вряд ли Алва так уж жаждет видеть того, кто лицезрел его в момент постыдной слабости, а напрашиваться на резкий отпор Дику совсем не хотелось. Он пересек комнату из конца в конец, выглянул в окно, пересчитал голубей на соседней крыше. Следовало решаться. Отмахнувшись от сомнений, Дик направился в кабинет Алвы. Если тот будет не в духе, Дик всегда сможет отговориться, что зашел спросить дозволения повидаться с кузеном. 

Но говорить ничего не понадобилось. Алва сидел за столом, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и никак не отреагировал на появление оруженосца. На краю столешницы возвышался серебряный кубок с темно-зеленой жидкостью, бумаги валялись в жутком беспорядке, перо выпало из ослабевших пальцев. У Дика похолодело в груди: картина казалась совершенно однозначной. Но кто посмел отравить Алву в собственном доме? С бешено колотящимся сердцем Дик обогнул стол и тронул пушистое ухо, к счастью, оказавшееся почти горячим. 

— Монсеньор?! 

Алва вздрогнул, приподнял голову, потер сонные глаза. Дик облегченно выдохнул. 

— Ричард, я же предупреждал, чтобы вы не позволяли себе ничего лишнего. 

— Но ведь у вас не... — Дик опустил взгляд не в силах назвать его недавнее состояние. — Простите, монсеньор, я думал, вам плохо. 

— Вы не ошиблись, — Алва отпил из кубка. — Впрочем, это неважно. Что вы хотели? 

Нужно было рассказать заготовленную ложь про кузена, но Дик молчал. В прозвучавшем вопросе не было и толики раздражения, так что на миг у Дика закралась шальная мысль заговорить с Алвой начистоту. Руки сводило от желания обнять ссутуленные плечи, захотелось вдохнуть запах кожи, зарыться лицом в густые волосы. Прижать к себе, сделать своим. И тем самым спасти от недомоганий. Но разве можно спасать насильно, точно какое-нибудь неразумное существо? 

— Хотите, я отправлю вас в Торку? — Алва скользнул по нему понимающим взглядом. — Будете служить у фок Варзова, я дам вам хорошие рекомендации. Он когда-то был моим эром, с ним у вас не возникнет проблем. 

— Нет, — ответил Дик не задумываясь. О том, чтобы позорно сбежать, отступив перед первой же трудностью, не могло быть и речи. 

— Не понимаю, на что вы рассчитываете, — Алва накрыл ладонями виски. — Надеетесь дождаться, когда я устану бороться с собой? 

— Я просто хочу остаться. — В словах Алвы была частица правды, но, извлеченная на поверхность, она выглядела совсем подло. 

— Подумайте. Или вам так понравилось мучиться вместе со мной? 

— Я надеюсь завоевать ваше доверие, — при других обстоятельствах Дик никогда бы не решился сказать подобное, боясь в ответ получить насмешку или холодное пренебрежение, но сейчас, когда Алва говорил с ним почти нормально, страх на время ушел. 

— Какая самоуверенность, — фыркнул тот. 

— Простите, — Дик отступил, жалея о сказанном. 

— Хуан сказал, что за все время вы даже не попытались приблизиться ко мне, — это прозвучало уже мягче. — Впечатляющая выдержка. 

— Вы ведь запретили, — от нежданной похвалы Дику стало неловко. 

— Вот это удивительнее всего. — Дик глянул на Алву вопросительно, и тот пояснил свою мысль: — То, что вы помнили о моем запрете. У вас есть пара? 

— Нет. 

Алва нахмурился, а потом, глянув на Дика испытующе, скомандовал: 

— На колени. 

Он не успел изумиться или переспросить — слова передались телу, минуя разум. Суставы сами согнулись, и Дик очутился на полу, недоуменно хлопая ресницами. 

— Любопытно, — прокомментировал Алва. — Снимите колет. 

Руки бездумно потянулись к серебряным крючкам. Дик в панике вцепился в края воротника, с трудом восстанавливая контроль над собой. 

— Монсеньор! 

Алва поднялся со стула, неспешно приблизился, кончиками пальцев коснулся подбородка Дика, заинтересованно глядя сверху вниз. 

— Ничего не хотите мне сказать? 

— Я не понимаю, что... — проговорил Дик, борясь с наплывом чувств. На таком расстоянии запах был по-прежнему силен, и Дик едва удерживался от того, чтобы прижаться лицом к спрятанному под шелком телу. 

— Вам так нравится подчиняться? — Алва провел пальцами по линии роста волос, остановившись возле уха. 

Дик подался вперед, без слов выпрашивая ласку. Рассудок вопил, что Дик пал ниже подзаборной псины, но для него сейчас не существовало ничего естественнее, чем теплая ладонь, уютно лежащая поверх головы. 

— Ричард? Вы слышали вопрос? 

— Я сделаю все, что вы скажете, — почему-то сообщить это казалось жизненно важным. — Только позвольте... 

— Что позволить? — переспросил Алва. 

— Завоевать ваше доверие, — каждое слово давалось с неимоверным трудом. 

Алва обхватил его вокруг пояса и потянул вверх. Дик выпрямился, глядя с немым вопросом, сердце гулко заколотилось, но он все еще медлил, боясь неправильно истолковать столь однозначный жест. Алва сжал его плечи, заглянул в лицо. 

— Попробуйте. 

— Что? — плохо соображая от такой внезапной перемены, Дик опустил ладони на его поясницу, погладил основание хвоста, провел по спине вверх. 

— Завоевать мое доверие, — Алва высвободился и поманил его к выходу. 

— Но ведь вы были против! 

Дик совсем ничего не понимал. Он шел следом за Алвой, как привязанный, а в голове роились вопросы. Почему тот передумал? Зачем сразу тащить его в спальню? Дверь с закатными кошками хлопнула, щелкнул замок. Алва отложил ключ на резной столик и взялся за шнуровку воротника. 

— Почему вы передумали? — Дик понимал, что момент для вопросов сейчас совсем неподходящий, но молчать не мог. 

— Природа многое дает кошачьим детям и многого требует взамен. Неужели вам никто не рассказывал, как упорно каждый из нас стремится найти себе пару? То, что вы чувствовали во время моего эструса, — не просто влечение. 

Дик кивнул. Пока что он не услышал ничего нового. 

— Я очень давно искал того, кто не попытается меня подчинить, — шелковая рубашка полетела на пол, и Дик прикипел взглядом к черно-лиловым следам от веревок. — Вы первый, кто отвечает этому простому требованию.

Выходит, все произошедшее было проверкой? Рокэ Алва взял себе оруженосца с вполне определенной целью и весь прошлый месяц присматривался к нему? А что, если бы Дик не прошел испытания? Что, если бы он убил Хуана и... 

Алва обернулся уже совершенно разоблаченный, глянул насмешливо, и Дик опомнился. Он избавился от одежды в мгновение ока, шагнул вперед, еще не веря, что все это происходит с ним наяву. Дик настроился на долгую осаду, на месяцы призрачных надежд и отвергаемых знаков внимания, но Алва... наверное, теперь просто Рокэ?.. Рокэ решил их судьбу одним махом. 

Первый поцелуй вышел неловким и смазанным. Дик боялся действовать слишком напористо, но когда Рокэ запрокинул голову, уступая, Дик прочитал в сощуренных глазах безмолвное разрешение вести. Его бросило в жар, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки — так резко кровь отхлынула от головы. Не отрываясь от податливого рта, он подтолкнул Рокэ к кровати, опрокинул на подушки, навис, любуясь телом, о котором мечтали очень и очень многие. Дневной свет позволял рассмотреть все в деталях: поджатые уши, влажные губы, впалый живот с полоской темных волос, полувозбужденный член. Раньше Дик, увидев подобное и оказавшись на виду сам, умер бы со стыда, но сейчас все было иначе. 

Он потянул Рокэ за плечо, переворачивая на живот, прижался губами к выпирающему позвонку, зарылся носом в жесткие пряди. Накрыл собой, чувствуя бугорки шрамов и перекатывающиеся мышцы, поцеловал за ухом. Повинуясь звериному инстинкту, куснул загривок, прихватил кожу на сгибе шеи и плеча. Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Рокэ выгнулся навстречу, вжался всем телом, отведя хвост, потерся, точно блудливая кошка. В горле Дика зародилось низкое рычание, захотелось пометить Рокэ своим запахом, повязать, чтобы больше никто в целом мире не узнал его таким, никто не увидел его под собой. 

Дик надавил предплечьем на его лопатки, утыкая лицом в подушку, и принялся беспорядочно вылизывать спину, линию хребта, спускаясь к хвосту. На пробу коснулся чуть шероховатой кожи ягодиц, сначала щекой, а потом и губами. Сжав в ладонях мягкие полушария, немного развел их в стороны и лизнул сморщенный вход, отчего Рокэ рвано выдохнул. Дика вело, сознание то уплывало, то прояснялось: в один миг он мог чувствовать все донельзя остро — солоноватый вкус нежной кожи, желанный запах, сдавленные стоны, — а в следующий миг уже терялся, не понимая, как может вести себя так — бесстыдно вылизывать чужую дырку, раскрывать, расслаблять ее языком, словно в Дике не осталось ни капли человеческой гордости. 

Рокэ подобрал под себя ногу, прогнулся, подставляясь еще сильнее и прося большего. Дик оторвался от мокрого входа, с удовольствием отметив, как Рокэ разочарованно зашипел. Дик притерся к нему, двинул бедрами, размазав слюну по члену, и надавил на тесное отверстие. Спина под ним напряглась, плечи Рокэ закаменели, и Дик сбивчиво зашептал в склоненную шею: 

— Позволь, пожалуйста, позволь, позволь... 

— Только без метки, — севшим голосом проговорил Рокэ. — Ты слышишь? 

— Да, конечно, — бездумно согласился Дик. Сейчас он был готов пообещать все, что угодно. 

Резко выдохнув, Рокэ сам подался навстречу, насадился до конца, стиснул внутри. Дик прикусил губу, чтобы не заскулить, и задвигался, чутко ловя отклик чужого тела. Они быстро нашли общий ритм, приспособились друг к другу, как будто делали это уже сотни раз. Хвост Рокэ изогнулся, обвился вокруг ноги Дика. Пушистый кончик пощекотал яички, и это прикосновение, такое неожиданное и легкое, заставило Дика хватануть воздух открытым ртом. Как Рокэ мог в такой момент подумать о?.. Но слабый удар по чувствительному месту за мошонкой оборвал мысль. 

Дик толкнулся в последний раз, сильно и глубоко. Это был высший миг обладания и принадлежности. Дик безотчетно сдавил Рокэ в объятьях, зубы почти сомкнулись на тонкой коже за ухом, но Рокэ в последний миг успел вывернуться. Он тяжело дышал, рука быстро-быстро двигалась под животом, и Дик, уткнувшись в сгиб шеи и плеча, лениво потянулся помочь. 

В голове было пусто. Рокэ просил не ставить метки. Рокэ не позволил ее поставить. Умом Дик понимал, что жаловаться ему не на что, но зверь рвал и метал, требуя, чтобы его власть признали окончательно. Ощутив, как на пальцы выплескивается горячее семя, Дик откатился в сторону и уставился в потолок. 

— Вы не сдержали слова, — через некоторое время сообщил Рокэ. 

— Простите, — без капли раскаяния отозвался Дик. 

Рядом завозились, зашуршали, что-то скрипнуло. Дик не смотрел. Он понимал, что его обида глупа, но чувствовать себя использованным было так мерзко. Зачем было говорить, что Дик отвечает каким-то там требованиям? 

— Вы и правда ужасно самоуверенны, — Дик слышал в голосе Рокэ усмешку. — Даже получив то, что никому до вас не доставалось, вы все еще недовольны. 

Дик повернулся на бок. Рокэ сидел, прислонившись к кроватному столбику, и насмешливо изучал его из-под полуприкрытых век. Поймав взгляд Дика, он тихо произнес: 

— Запаситесь терпением. Мне нужно время.


End file.
